1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data replication and more particularly relates to replication of data management information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data storage systems often store data that is vital to the operation of an organization. For example, a data storage system may store customer transaction information, account information, and the like. As a result, it is important that the stored data be reliably available.
A high availability data storage replication management system may organize data in copy sets. Each copy set may comprise one or more volumes, typically contained on a data storage system, in a copy services relationship. For example, a first and second logical volume may be in a copy services relationship with a third and fourth logical volume. The first logical volume may be copied to the third logical volume and the second logical volume may be copied to the fourth logical volume so that the third logical volume mirrors the first logical volume and the fourth logical volume mirrors the second logical volume.
One or more copy sets may be organized as a session. An active server may manage a plurality of sessions using a base table storing configuration parameters and a session table storing one or more sessions. The copy set information may by organized in a plurality of base tables and a plurality of session tables. In addition, a standby server may mirror the base table and the session table, and take over session management functions from the active server if the active server fails.